Refuse Thy Name
by Selfina-Hikayu and Co
Summary: The boss wants to relocate permanently to Steelport to maintain her hard-earned empire. But her daughter wants no part of the guns, the violence, of the thing the leader helped build from the floor up... Her daughter wants technology. Rated for violence, harsh language and implied stuff. Matt/OC, and maybe some more pairings. Summary will update when I figure those out.


A/N: So, this story is based off of a picture that I drew, and I figured it would make an excellent basis for a story. So, let's see where this goes, and I'll continue it if I like it and if you guys like it.

This takes place after Saints Row: The Third, with the "Save Shaundi" ending. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize aren't mine and I don't claim them as my own. I own The Protagonist, Ereb and the plot line. Everything else is copyright to Volition and THQ.

* * *

"I'm here. You said 4:30, right?"

"Yeah... Make sure she gets in safe, alright?" The words came soft from the boss' lips. A few presses to her touchscreen phone, and the call ended.

Shaundi slid her phone into her skin-tight pants. She sat near one of the gates, eyeing everything and anything. Impatient, she clicked her high heel boot on the white airport tiles. The flight was a little late, and that pissed her off. She had her own thing to do, and Pierce's unreliable ass was to blame for having to do his job. But no, he just had to go and record that stupid new single of his.

_"Flight 382, Stilwater to Steelport now arriving at Gate 33."_

Minutes later, the expected plane was here, and the unloading came, albeit like a crawl.

"Shit, hurry up."

People, in short, dispersed crowds emerged from the gateway as they were greeted by relatives or limo drivers, some meeting no one and heading straight for baggage claim. And then, there she was. She couldn't mistake her for anyone else.

Bushy brown locks emerged from between the crowd, a disgruntled expression on the young lady's features, hopeful eyes colored like earth looking around for a familiar face. She wedged herself through between a rather stout man and a snobby woman, shouting on her cell about how bad her vacation was. At least she didn't have to suddenly relocate from home. Her sight turned up, and her face lit up immediately as she spotted out her aunt.

"Auntie Shaundi!"

Shaundi rose from her seat, a sincere grin spreading over her pretty lips. "Hey there, squirt. You've grown a lot last I saw you." The vixen stepped to the girl with arms slinging around her for a squeeze. "How was the flight?"

"Tiring," The girl muffled. The honey complexioned made her head shift up from Shaundi's bosom. She smiled wearily. "I just wanna see Mom, and settle in already."

"Sure thing, let's head out then." Shaudi kept an arm around the smaller and walked her to the baggage claim. "I bet you're starved, huh?"

The head of the 3rd Street Saints postured still in her seat at the headquarters, contemplating... Mulling over her recent decisions. With all said and done now in Steelport, after being deemed a hero and establishing her reign in the city, she had nothing more to worry about for the most part. She eliminated the Syndicate; Loren was killed, Miller pussied out and Killbane flew the coop like the bitch she knew he was. Though she would have rather put a bullet between his eyes, that was good enough, so long as it was understood – the Saints run this town now.

But with all of the success here, she wished she could go back to Stilwater. But what was the point of that? There was nothing left there for her, especially with Johnny dead. Full, kohl-lined brown eyes turned downcast in her thoughts. In all the excitement, she never had a moment to grieve truly. She kept a stone face for the sake of her gang, but now... She breathed, mournfully, sinking her face into open palms.

How was she going to explain this to—

"He-ey, lookie who we got here, Boss!" Pierce hollered, gapping the office door open. The boss turned in her seat, switching her expression before facing the sudden intrusion.

"Yeah?" The boss looked up.

Shaundi came behind Pierce, grinning wide, "Guess who's here, Boss?"

Muteness filled her ears when she emerged from under Pierce's arm. Earthy eyes locked and gazed into black-lined ones for a moment, before the sound broke the silence.

"...Mom."

"Erebia... You're here..." The boss smiled, affection lighting her face.

The bushy haired girl took a step, and another, before simply making a full dash for her mom, arms from each other, wrapping one another.

Five years. Nearly five years since she's seen her only baby, between being in a coma and shipped off to Steelport. She's grown so much, and she was glad to have her here finally. It's been way too long.

Erebia settled her head in her mom's lap, the split in her dress revealing honey-toned legs. "Mom..."

"Welcome home, angel."

* * *

Alright, how was that for an intro? I'm gonna write more for the next chapter. I hope the emotional impact I was trying to convey came across. Ah well. Please review with your thoughts, thank you.


End file.
